Wild Souls
by Snowsisterbookworm
Summary: She was a weapon kidnapped from a young age, her sister the DWMA's top Meister. They don't know they even exsist. What happens when they finally meet? AU A story of sisters finding each other, and learning to fight for what they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Souls**

_Three years ago, Germany, Third Person P.O.V_

A young horse and rider pushed through the heavy rain and lightning running as if the world would die if they did not. The forest was dark and dangerous; it had been only five hours since they had escaped the fortress that held them both prisoners for nearly 10 years. For 10 years they lived as slaves for the White Soul gang, the rider, a former weapon, had been there since she was kidnapped at the age of five, the horse, a shadow beast, a prisoner thanks to his own brother.

The horse was breathing hard but it did not matter he tasted his freedom, it was right there. He breathed the damp wet air around him; no one had patrolled the area before they left. The forest was slowly getting darker and grimmer the further he pushed himself. He pushed himself down a slippery, muddy hill and landed with hard thump, a groan came from his back. His rider was in the worse shape possible, her back torn, her arms slashed and her soul on the verge of being destroyed, her beautiful grigori soul worse of all, her weapon had been taken from her.

"Cora you better damn right stay with me, we've planned this for months and you are not dieting on my back not after we just escaped," He growled at her, his horn was destroyed leaving himself completely defenseless, and his rider was nearly broken from the amount of tourcher she had been dealt with thanks to Connor. Another flash of lightning came, lighting up the forest in a haunted way. A shrike came from above; he looked up to see a white figure flying in the night sky. The shadow beast let out a growl when he saw it flying overhead.

"Almost there Cora we are almost at the mountains," He growled, his legs threatened to give out with every single stride he took but it didn't matter his rider came first, his own life second.

" Storm let me use my powers, I can get us out of here," whispered the small girl.

" NO, you are half dead that spell will kill you the moment you cast it, once we get into the mountains the snow and ice will heal you, just live Cora! Keep your ice blue eyes open for me," he felt her nod against his neck. She could not die not after how long they have waited for this moment. Finally after hours of running they made it to the Swiss Alphs, the air grew colder as he got closer and the girl on his back no longer felt warm, she was ice.

"Cora we are here, finally we are here," He breathed, the around his nose was fog and his wet coat began so slowly freeze as he walked up the slightly beaten trail.

" Storm I can walk, you've done your part now let me do mine." She said, sitting up in the black saddle hissing at her wounds, her hands gripped the reins tighter as he began to walk up the mountainside.

"Cora you getting hurt the way you did wasn't part of the plan at all! I'll let you walk when you're fully healed!" He snapped, rain began to turn to snow and soon he was no longer in mud but snow. A trail of blood was beginning to form as he walked higher and deeper into the fringed mountains. He stopped and looked back the sun was rising over a dark and gloomy land, Germany was once his kingdom was now infected. The DWMA has not even done a single thing about it, but he could care less he was free with his rider. If the DWMA wanted to get involved he was not going to help them, besides why help the ones from whom you stole their child from.

_Three years later, Alaska, Cora _

The wind felt amazing on my face as I flew through the air on my wings, the ice bit my skin in a good way as glided over the tundra landscape. Three years it has been since we left the White Soul, three years since I was locked up never to be free. The ground below me was pure white, the large pine trees where covered in snow. Animals where coming out of hibernation marking the beginning for spring. I dove down feeling the rush in my blood, I let out a yell it felt amazing to be free something I would never take for garnet. I looked behind me and saw our castle, the one I have built out of ice, it was high up in the mountain where no one can get to it. It shined in the morning sun, up head I saw a black figure running towards a heard of elk, it was Storm out for the morning hunt. He was hiding in the trees behind the elk and down wind from them. Storm was in his horse form, no wings, no horn just his beautiful, black, majestic horse self.

I rarely partake in hunting; I do not like to kill. I looked ahead wondering where I should explore today, east, west, and further north. Who knows but this world it now all of mine and I could not wait to see it.

"Oi Cora where you off to?" A voice said above me, I looked up to see Orion leader of the gryphon clan soaring above me. His wings were various shades of browns and golds that were speckled with white, his body was a deep rich brown, and his ever-curious green eyes stared into my blue ones.

" Morning Orion, Just out for some flying, it was a long winter I could barely go out side without having to use my powers to calm the winds to let me through. Where you off to?" I asked as he soared down next to me.

"I've been hearing of tales of a kishin up in the west village, I think it's called Little Point, anyways it's been traveling up north through the other villages and its heading strait towards us and if it dose come through here the DWMA will also be coming. You know how they are towards our kind. So I've decided to take care of it before it comes any close towards us I don't want them coming here its too risky." His feathers seemed to get ruffled at the idea of the DWMA coming so close to where we are. Little Point was just two miles away from here I realized was it that close to us already. it was swinging in the treesuffled at the idea of the DWMA coming so clsoe MA will also be coming and you know how they are tow

"Let me come with you it's been far to long since I've fought a kishin this close lately I've had to go with Storm to other...Orion look its here…" I said, it was swinging in the trees followed closely by two more. I heard shouts of humans apparently so was the DWMA, I didn't see how many kids there where following it but it was leading them on a wild goose chase right towards the frozen lake.

" I thought you said there was only one!" I yelled at him. That seemed to ruffle his feathers up even more.

"Impossible…" He growled "Luna said that her clan only spotted one where did the other two come from?"

"They are heading strait for Storm we have to stop them!" I tucked my wings in the dove after them. Something blue caught my eye along with something silver, black and red.

"Dam it I almost got it!" A voice said I looked down to see a blue hair boy in the trees. I quickly pulled up my snow scarf and hid most of my face form the boy. I did not want them seeing me, for all I know it could be a White Soul spy.

"Orion get Storm to the castle I'm…" I spun towards my left as the Kishin leapt up tried to grab me. Orion's voice was lost in the wind as a dove down towards the fighting.

Gunfire rang out; it was a weird black hair boy with strips in his hair and was on what looked like a flying snowboard to me. I pulled left and caught up with the Kishin that was the furthers along, I once again dove and smashed into the Kishin. As we tumbled down I quickly regained my wings and pulled up, the monster fell into the snow with a heavy thud. I landed not far from him, I unscafted my face to pull off both gloves with my mouth and spat them out. My hair went from its blond self to a snow white, my eye turned an ice blue and stood in a stance ready to fight the kishin.

"THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFULLY, SYMMERICAL WAY OF PULLING OFF YOUR GLOVES," A voice rang out next to me, I turned to see Stripes next to me, his gold eyes where huge and sparkling, his face had hint of pink in them. He held his guns upside down and nearly ran me over. I was so dam startled I did not even pull my scarf up.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked but he did not answer that right away as the kishin leapt up and tried to take a swipe at me.

"_I may be weapon less but I'm sure as hell not defenseless," _With one flick of my wrist a line of ice spikes formed between me and him. A few hit him but not enough to kill; next to me, Stripes began to fire at him. It tried to back away but I quickly threw up an ice block behind him. Stripes finished him off leaving behind a red soul.

"Well now that he's' dead, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO USE ICE MAGIC MAKA?" He yelled He said to me, I almost had to stop myself from slapping him. _"Who the hell was Maka?"_

" Kid what's wrong with you, why the hell are you yelling at Maka…wait that's not Maka?" I tilled my head was it from his guns? Sure enough, I saw her face in the weapon a long blond hair girl looked at me. Her face seemed confused.

"Who are you and why do you look like Maka?" He ask before I could explain a loud shriek came form above it was Storm and he was in full Shadow horse form he landed between me and him.

"Hello Death the Kid, long time no kill," He growled and unfurled his wings while Strips or Death the Kid pointed his guns at him.

"Leave boy this isn't your grounds anymore it's mine, and so is she," He growled at him

"First answer my question, why can she control the ice and how come she has a grigori weapon soul?" He asked him his gun not moving. I heard voices coming, "Cora leave I'll deal with the DWMA, and do not argue," Storm said his voice was deep and low a white horse flew down next to me "Come you highness lets go," she said I got on her back and we flew away from the stand off and to the castle.

_Storm_

"Well you've got your soul now leave Cora dose not concern you, she is my Queen and what her abilities are not of concern to you now go before we do have a real fight this time," I said to him, this boy has no idea what he's messing with coming here killing kishins that are on my soil.

"Answer me this Stallion, what's her last name?" I loomed over him and brought my face into him. I looked him dead in the eye, no fear was shown in his but hit weapons reeked of it.

"Leave before I send you back in pieces," and with that I gave a shriek and flew off into the sky hoping that boy would take the dam hint and leave.

"Her name is Cora Albarn, daughter of Kami and Spirit Albarn, youngest twin of the Albarn sister," I whispered to myself and flew back home.

**I hope you all enjoy this for those of you wondering about New Orleans love I'm still having sever writers block with it but don't worry, I will update it as soon as ideas come forth. This is a story that took some brainstorming, I do not own Soul Eater, but the OC's are from my own imagination I am keeping this story at T but it may or may not be an M for content. In addition, OC's for Shadow creatures and White Soul Members are greatly appreciated for this, if you do want to have an OC in this Story just PM me or leave it in the reviews. If you think this story should continue then please let me, know feedback is greatly appreciated and will be taken into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Souls**

**Chapter 2**

_Alaska, Storm POV_

I looked back to watch Death the Kid rejoin his blue hair friend, he obviously was trying to keep him calm about our meeting. His weapons were shaking as they spoke to him. I did not bother to listen in it would be a waste of my time and who wanted to hear about how terrifying you are. I landed on the ice balcony of the castle it was one of two, this one lead into the main hall and to the grand ballroom. I changed back into my human form, my head still stung from where my was broken all those years ago by Whitefang my brother. The one who betrayed me and our whole kingdom.

Orion was waiting for me inside where a grand fire roared, the place looked as if it was taken from a medieval castle mixed in with a cave fitted for a dragon. Rugs of various colors where on the floor, instead of chairs there were pillows of all sizes each different cushion where formed around the fireplace. Tapestries hung from the walls, along with paintings for different eras. High above hung Cora's beautiful ice chandelier, it was made of snowflakes that with a simple breeze made them flutter wildly about. Orion was on a huge red pillow, in human form, he looked like a young teenage boy, his hair a wild gold and brown sticking up in various areas, his skin a deep bronze and had white freckles across his nose, his eyes a wild, mischievous green.

"Your Majesty thank goodness you are alright…" Orion began to say but I held up my hand to silence him.

" Where is Cora?" I asked him, he momentarily became lost for words.

"She's in the library but she seems kind of sad, is everything alright with her?" He asked, Orion had been her best friend since the escape I could not blame him for worrying about her condition. I began to walk towards the two ice doors to the library, and motioned him to follow. He quickly followed into a trot next to me

"Did she say anything when Winter brought her back?" I asked him.

"No nothing, she got off her back and went straight into the library, Sir...I mean Storm…I mean your Highness…" I turned and faced him and placed one hand on his shoulder, he was a whole head shorter then me, forcing me to look down at him. " Orion you are the most loyal friend I could ever have, alone you may call me Storm, but in the face of everyone else you must address me with the proper words. You are like a brother to me never forget that," I said sternly he had been the one who saved me and Cora from the mountain side, he also was the one who was able to locate the rest of the Albarn family and keep them all safe.

He dipped his head in respect "Yes Sir…I mean Storm," He said with his infamous crooked smile. "She's inside and told us not to bother her," He said, go figure she loved books more then anything and took it upon herself to find them every time we went out rescuing weapons.

"I'll go in make sure no one over hears us, also send one of your men to make sure those kids from the DWMA are out of Alaska by sunset tomorrow, if not chase them out I will not tolerate them in our territory," With a that I went in to go see my beloved.

_Alaska, Kid POV_

I could not believe it, I had come face to face once again with that monsterus horse. Black*Star had seen him only fly away from our confertation and nearly wanted to follow him and kill him.

" So Kid, what was that thing? It looked like a horse but something didn't seem right about it at all. if not maybe even three, which are Shinigami, Deamon, and if possible Nightmare but that one takes a ridery away from our confe" I let out a sight it was no use, he had seen him and more or less his mouth was going to run it all over the school. As we began to walk back to Little point, I told him only the basic information about him.

"That was Storm of the High Winds, king of the Shadow Beasts. He is not like any thing you have ever met before, he makes Kishins look like water guns. That was his normal shadow beast form, but he has two more if not maybe even three, which are Shinigami, Daemon, and if possible Nightmare but that one takes a rider…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa so you're telling me that, that thing can cause more damage then a Kishin?" His face was a struck. However, it did not stay that way very long as a heaping ton of snow fell on him. Which I may or may not have caused.

"Yes now let me continue, if he has a rider it will make him much more dangerous, but he chooses not to. He signed a treaty with Father, that no Shadow beast would harm a human, meister or weapon, but recent events have been causing us to realize that all is not well in his own kingdom."

"But why doesn't your father just kill them and get rid of them all?"

"Because my father was once his father's rider." I grimaced at the idea, being near him was enough to make me kill him, but that girl… who was she and why did she look almost exactly like Maka? I looked up to see the last thing I wanted, a shadow beast. He was low enough for us to see him but high enough for Liz and Patti to not reach him.

"Lets get moving Storm isn't going to let us stay in this state much longer," I said keeping a sharp eye on the beast that flew above us.

We finally made it to the cabin and the girls changed back. Both where wearing symmetrical winter clothing. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki were shaking from the cold air.

"Man it is freezing in this country and I thought winter in Brooklyn was bad," Liz said stretching out her arms, "So Kid who was that girl?" She asked Tsubaki and Black*Star looked at me with questioning eyes "was she that horse's rider?" She asked me

"What girl? I didn't see any girl during the fight at all." Tsubaki said.

"You should have seen her! She had the most amazing wings ever and her ice powers where amazing! For a second I thought she was a witch but she wasn't and the weird thing is…" I quickly covered her mouth " that she was hardly wearing any winter clothing." I finished for her, I did not want the others finding out about the Maka dopple ganger. Tusbaki gave me a look but shrugged it off. When the Black*Star and Tsubaki left to their room I quickly pulled the girls together.

"Do no tell them about her, I understand that she looks like Maka and that we should tell them but something it not right about her. She fought like a weapon but her soul showed no signs of it at all. I don't want any of this getting out, especially not to Maka." The both nodded in agreement, we all got into the same bed and call it a day.

_Berlin, Germany Whitefang POV_

"What's the report did they find the Ice Queen and Storm?" I growled at the weapon and Meister pair.

"No Sir, we've searched all of Greenland and nothing, no ice magic, no abnormal weather changes," The Meister said her blue eyes dropped, and the weapon began to back away.

"Leave go make yourself useful and go search for other weapon in the city, and don't fail me again," I growled and watched them bow and leave.

" You should be harder on them," a chilling voice said behind me, followed by a clank. Conner emerged from the shadows holding a four bladed sythe, the two balds pointed up, the bottom two pointed down. It did show signs of color once, but it was now a unnatural black color to it. His faced held an evil grin to it, as he watched them leave. His dark blue eyes held nothing but sheer evil in them and his black hair was semi short, semi long.

"So you still think that she's alive?" He asked me turning his blind left eye at me. It was scarred from his fight with a man named Doctor Stien and his weapon Marie. He never wore the eye patch, rather he used it to scare any new weapons that we bring in.

"That Kishin did not kill her, I saw it when she fell from the cliffs," I growled he never believed me when I tell this, she might have been badly injured but there was no way she could have died from that fall.

"It's pointless Whitefang, you have your reasons for her, I already have what I wanted form her," He looked at the weapon and smiled " Besides she's Storm's Queen, to make her yours you are going to have to kill him, might I suggest this," He opened the palm of his left hand with a flash of black appeared a broken horn. It was black twisted and spirailed counter clockwise.

"That's...it cant be…no way…" I stammered, I reached out and grabbed it and looked at it. I felt the magic in it, it was warm with it as if it was still alive.

"Yes it is, your own brothers horn, might I suggest that if you find him, make him suffer to the fullest extent but please bring back the girl alive we'll need her for the next phase in our plan." With that, he melted into the shadows leaving me with my brother's horn.

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone new chapter, new characters more of everyone. Yes this Chapter dose bring in the White Soul side of things. Thank you very much for reading. Please R&R thank you so much for your follows and support.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Souls

Chapter 3

_Maka_

_I felt something shaking me it was small hand on my shoulder, they were somewhat cold._

_"__Psst Maka, psst Maka, wake up!" The small hands began to bounce on my shoulder begging me to make up._

_"__Go away Cora," I muttered trying to sleep, we were on a camping trip and tomorrow we had a big hike ahead of us, and I didn't want her to wake mama and papa. Who slept next to us in a black sleeping bag._

_ "__But the sky is full of pretty lights!" She wined "And I want to play with you!" she shook me harder. _

_"__Go back to bed Cora," finally pushing Cora off me, she scrambled back on top of me opened one of my eyes with her hand "Do you want ride a snow horse?" I could not resist a smile her magic was fun and amazing. I grabbed her hand and we went outside to the huge lake that was before us. Cora had been right about the lights, above us the northern lights danced in the sky with the beautiful full moon. I felt excitement grow in me like a balloon, I couldn't contain my giggling with her, my younger twin sister. Her super long sometimes blond sometimes white hair took on the colors of the night, as we got closer to the lake, her ice blue eye light up with happiness. _

_"__Do the magic, do the magic!" I cried happily, Cora looked at them lake and ran to it "Watch this!" she said, she placed her foot down on the water immediately it all froze all of it. We both ran out onto it, she made a snow ball in her hands and threw it up in the sky, it began to lightly snow._

_"__This is amazing!" I yelled! Soon there where mounds of snow slides, mountains of snow slops and snow animals running around us. We never felt tired riding down the slides she made or even playing with the animals. A huge snow white horse stood before us, our heads up only to its knees. _

_"__Come on sissy lets ride him!" Cora got on first I jumped on behind her, "Sis you tell him what we should you!" She said happily, I gave him a light kick and we began to ride around the huge lake, jumping over ice jumps and creating our own mountains with the snow, but it all turned back with a loud shrike, above us two figures flew in the sky right towards us. Cora began to grow scared in front of me._

_"__Sis…" she was cut off by a scream from the lake edge. Mama and Papa where on the lake edge, we were out in the middle. Both of them looked scared and panicked._

_"__CORA, MAKA RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" It was Papa's voice he sounded scared "DON'T LOOK BACK JUST RUN!" I quickly turned the horse towards them and made it run as fast as it could I felt Cora shake by me, we were both scared but I wasn't going to let them hurt my sister. I did not see the spell hit the horse, it broke into snow, and we both landed on the ice. Cora skidded away from me and she was paralyzed with fear._

_Mama was running towards us, she held Papa in her hands in his death scythe from. A large white thing landed in front of me, it was a white horse with a large horn and bat like wings, from its mouth protruded fangs, his mane was long with an oily, slick look to it. It's horn was white but it held a menacing black aura around it._

_"__Don't worry little one, it'll be all over before you can feel it!" It lunged a blade caught its jaws, Mama was busy with the white one to see the black creature land in front of Cora. She quickly pulled out her blades, one on the top of each arm pointed away from her body, and one on each of her leg, they pointed up all of them where snow white._

_ "__CORA!" I screamed the black one had her in his jaws but it didn't seem to want to hurt her, "Sis help me I can't use my ice magic!" she screamed she was growing scared her blades couldn't hit the horse at all, a red glow came from its horn and she fell asleep. I tried to get up and grab her but he launched himself in the air carrying my sister away. _

_"__NO DON'T TAKE MY SISTER AWAY!" I screamed I felt something tearing at my soul as I watched the creature take her higher and higher into the sky. "MAMA IT HAS CORA, THE MONSTER HAS CORA!" I yelled, tears flowed from my eyes, Mama sliced a long gash on the horse creature, it flew up in the air with its partner flying awkwardly, "Finish the family," it hissed "I'll take the girl to Conner!" The black thing landed in front of us. _

_"__Give me my daughter back!" Mama screamed at it, it just stood there_

_Its horn glowing a sickly purple, a spell shout out hitting Papa who tried to block it. He was forced into his human self and fell into Mama's hands "Spirit!", She yelled the spell hit her too she fell to the ground unconious, No mama can't be dead. The thing approached me, it brought its head down to my face, and it had one dark blue eye and didn't look blood thirsty at all instead saddened. Its mouth didn't protrude fangs at all and its wings where feathery, not bat-like._

_"__I'm sorry," He whispered to me his deep calming voice was all I heard before I blacked out._

I woke up breathing hard, once again the dream had come again I felt every emotion pulsing through me, the pain of losing her, but was she really my sister? Papa said that I've never had a sister and that day never happened, but I knew he was hiding something from me. Mama left before I could ever asked her about the dream I've been having for nearly 13 years. No one but my family has known about the dream I've never shared it with Soul or anyone in our group. I got out of bed, it was a bright Saturday and this was our weekend off, I looked at the calendar hanging from my wall, it was February 11 and a full moon was tonight, every month on night of the full moon this dream came. I got changed into a simple blue shirt and sweats. I went out to see Soul cooking, pancakes and bacon, Blair was on the couch watching the T.V.

"Morning, breakfast should be ready soon," He said he was still in his Pajamas, his hair as its usual gravity defying self.

"What's the occasion?" I smiled, he left the stove with a huge stack fill of pancakes and a second with bacon.

"Well today is our three year anniversary or did you forget already bookworm?" He gave me his famous smile and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss, it was wonderful being with him.

"So any plans today?" I asked I instantly thought about the gift I had for him back in my room wondering when I should give it to him today.

"It's a surprise and dress nice you'll like it," He said smoothly "also I've got you something you'll love," He was about to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello? Kid? When did you guys get back?" there was a pause and then Kid on the other end began going rapid fire on Soul.

"Wait slow down I can't understand what you're saying right now" There was another pause.

"OK"

"Wait what! ...alright we'll be over there as fast as we can don't worry," he hung up the phone

"Well that was Kid and he needs us ASAP and he seems to be freaking out over something that he's found,"

"From the sounds of that I thought it was something unsymmetrical that the girls did to him. Well let's get changed and meet him at his place," I said sadly breakfast was once again interrupted by an emergency.

"He's not exactly in his home, he's at the Death City Record Hall, He says he's found something about you that you need to see right now." We both got changed and took the bike there, it was half way across town, and we were both too tired to walk. The whole way there I kept thinking on what exactly Kid found.

**Hey everyone thank you so much for reading Chapter 3! So good new on my other two stores N.O.L will get another chapter up by next week same along with the completion of Theodor and Cora so stay tuned. So how did I do with the dream? Did you guys like it? Sorry for the some what short chapter but I wanted to have a chapter with Maka in it since the first two didn't have any but thank you so much for your support very much! Please review and follow that would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
